The present invention is directed to an improved bed covering which accommodates the entry and exit of a person from the bed and which greatly facilitates the making of the bed.
For many years, the practice and materials used in preparing a bed have remained substantially the same. Generally a mattress is provided with a fitted lower sheet, a tucked-in upper sheet, a blanket and a single piece bedspread which is draped over the bed and folded back at the front end to be doubled over the pillows to cover them as well.
Several problems are commonly experienced when sleeping in a bed having the conventional preparation. First, normal movements during sleeping often cause the bed covering to be loosened along the foot end or sides of the bed allowing drafts to enter below the bed coverings. If the conventional bed coverings do remain tucked in, they are necessarily rather binding.
Likewise, it is well known that the making of a bed having conventional bed coverings is a rather tedious task. These problems are resolved by the bed covering of the present invention.
A primary object of the invention therefore is to provide an improved bed covering.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bed covering which prevents drafts from entering between the mattress and bed covering along the foot end or sides of the mattress.
Another object is to provide an improved bed covering which is not binding to one sleeping on a mattress.
Another object is to provide an improved bed covering which is adapted to be fitted into a mattress thereby facilitating the proper positioning of the bed covering onto the mattress.
A further object is to provide an improved bed covering which greatly facilitates the making of a bed onto which the bed covering has been fitted.
Finally, another object is to provide an improved bed covering which is economical to manufacture, refined in appearance and efficient in use.